Clash
by Terra Rain
Summary: This isn't a story but instead more like a collection of pieces woven together into a poetrylike format; a rambling train-of-thought piece.


"Heero..." Duo looked up at the stars and closed his eyes, smiling. "I love you." A single tear dropped, shining like the many faucets of a diamond –

A wall of mirrors faced her, mimicking her every move as she glided and twirled. Minako stood beside her, stretching, hair brushing the surface of the floor as she touched her toes. Mamoru came up behind her, gently tapping her shoulder, t-shirt rippling with his every move. She smiled. He took her waist and away they were, twirling, gliding across the floor.

Glass breaks so easily. Mirrors are harder, but more satisfactory to break. Seven years bad luck they say. Hn. I wonder then, would having a cat's nine lives make up for it? Especially if you were a black cat?

_Like a cat in the darkness, well than maybe than she's your darkness.  
_

Too many times have I stood in this exact same position, this exact same alley, this exact same spot. Too long have I waited, acting, hoping this time it will be the last. Too long have I waited for the police to be able to do their job without having to worry about yomaha. Too long – So long –

Once Upon A Time, there lived a beautiful princess and a charming prince who were desperately in love. It was during a time of immense peace called the Silver Millennium.

_No good dead goes unpunished._

_A drowning man does not die silently.  
_

Asphyxiated.

The blood pooled out around the still form of Quatre, Bright red around the edges contrasting starkly with his luminously pale skin. "QUATRE!" Wufei screamed, throwing himself foreword.

Crimson tides and crimson waves. They turn to rose petals and fly away. Everything is in a crimson wash. The fire purifies. Except when the fire gets away from you, burning up to the sky in a pillar of flame, like the heathen gods of old. Fire burns.

Firefly of the Earth. That's what they call me. Hotaru Tomoe, the youngest and most destructive of senshi, the one who holds the ultimate power of life and death. Darkness is my solitude, invaded only by those who are weak. I allow little into my life, so little can be taken away. I used to love once, but that was too hard an emotion to perform. I am alone now, as I am always alone. I can never leave, I can never die. This curse cannot be broken, cannot be lifted. It is my burden, but it is mine to curse. I loathe it, yet I can carry it easier knowing I share it. My Mama, Pu-sama.

_ Now that we're here, it's so far away. _

_Bring me to life._

To have the ability to sacrifice oneself for a cause, for a being, for a person, could I do that? Would I just turn and look, shrugging at them and say no? I don't feel like today is a very good day to die? Leave them to their doom and run away from mine? Can I outrun destiny? I can try.

Wind ripped through her hair, she accelerated faster. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing past her. She never wore a helmet. It was almost as if she was inviting death to take her, with open wings, carry her flying, away, up to heaven.

_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will._

_How'd you get so high while keepin' me down?_

He punched him. Trowa lay on the floor, seething. The pale yellow bruises on his thighs and back an acknowledgment to his affinity. Trowa licked his bleeding lip, tasting copper. Would your soul taste of silver if I tried it Heero? Would it? But he has tried it, many times. And tonight is no different. Except...this time Quatre takes longer. Who would have thought that little skinny blonde would love the sight of blood? Trowa does, Trowa knows.

Makoto fingered the sliver of glass in her fingers. The glass was like her fingers, long, pale, graceful, and beautiful. She sighed, slipping it over her wrists, drawing it up her arm just enough to draw blood, to look like cat scratches. The tight black leather, smelled delicious and sensuous, calling to her senses and making her smile, wanting to scream –

_I have to go out tonight. I wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat. I just can't sleep in this city of neon and chrome._

The club was packed. Duo bumped into the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She had bright blue hair that matched her hair and wore a tight white lace up bodice and white leather mini-skirt. She had black eyeliner all around her eyes and blue mascara. A silver cross glinted at her throat on a black satin ribbon. A black vine tattoo twined its way up her right arm, ending in a flower bud on her shoulder. She grinned at him and slid closer. The music pumped faster, black lights flashing. His angel, his fallen angel, squirmed against him.

_ I'd cut off both your wings on principle alone. When an angel deserves to die. __Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time. _

"Guys! We've got to get out of here! The soldiers are coming and-" he was cut off as a bullet ripped through the air.

"Duo!"

"I'm fine!" he said, looking up smiling uncannily. He was leaning against the wall and he suddenly seemed darker, more vengeful. "Let me take care of them." Two guns came out to rest in two hands. Then he turned down the hallway's corner and began shooting.

I was wrong. I can die for them. I know, I've done it. Been there, done that, bought the bloody t-shirt even. Hn. Bloody t-shirt all right. Nothing isn't drenched in blood and dreams anymore. Nothing is sacred. Kinda a scary thought, but one that makes me –

How can I be so blind?

_They ripped my fucking eyes out!_

- The End

_Perfect by nature, you know you've got everybody fooled_.

* * *

Credits:

Song _Rhianna_ by Fleetwood Mac  
Play _Wicked  
_Song _Sin City_ by Meredith Brooks  
Song _So Far Away_ by Staind  
Song _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence  
Song _Push_ by Matchbox 20  
Song _Cold_ by Matchbox 20  
Play _RENT  
_Song _Megalomaniac_ by Incubus  
Song _Chop Suey_ by System of a Down  
Song _The Outsider_ by A Perfect Circle  
Movie _Once Upon A Time In Mexico  
_Song _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence

Leave a review or two! Let me know how crazy I am! ^-^ Tehehehe! I just LOVE being crazy! (AN: getting to do and write whatever suits my fancy instead of doing my homework.) ^.~ Ta! Ja ne!


End file.
